


Bound to You in Scripture

by sssnakelady



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Gift Exchange, Love, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssnakelady/pseuds/sssnakelady
Summary: A gift work for the Ineffable Temptations Holiday Gift Exchange.The prompt I chose was "matching tattoos"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	Bound to You in Scripture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackjones/gifts).



> I went particularly fluffy with this.  
> I do so hope you enjoy your gift, Jack! <3
> 
> Happy Holidays ~

* * *

"She liked the word _ineffable_ because it meant a feeling so big or vast that it could not be expressed in words." 


End file.
